Marry me
by Viridiana
Summary: ¿Qué hacer en la Ciudad del Pecado? ¿Casarse? ¿¡Por que no!


**Hola!**

 **He decidido volver a leer el manga, de hecho ya lo acabé y esto salió...**

 **Si sienten un poco OC en los chicos, podríamos decir que han madurado, ¿no?**

 **Disfruten!**

 **Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

-Hagamos algo, estoy aburrida Daiki.

-Ya casi acabo.

-Dijiste eso hace dos horas. -Y una almohada se estrelló contra su cabeza, lo que le hizo teclear mal. - ¡Estoy aburrida!

-Suzume, compórtate como una adulta… o ya no te vuelvo a traer.

-Ahora tú me tratas como a una niña.

La esbelta joven se estiró todo lo que le daba la cama, el vestido se le alzó más de la cuenta –"Concéntrate Daiki, es tu trabajo"- y unos morritos enojados lo fulminaron.

-Son nuestras primeras vacaciones fuera del país… ¡Y son Las Vegas, Mamura Daiki!

Respiró y decidió que podría terminar en la noche una vez que ella se durmiera, o bien en la mañana, así que cerró su computadora. - ¿Qué sugieres?

Suzume parpadeo perpleja. - ¿En serio? ¿Esa fue toda tu resistencia? -Luego sonrió muy grande. - ¡Diablos, me estoy volviendo buena en manipularte!

-Calla, y ponte los zapatos antes de que me arrepienta y decida terminar.

\- ¡A la orden, Jefe!

* * *

Después de eso, recuerda pocas cosas.

Llegaron a un bar, luego a otro, una discoteca… y estaba seguro que en algún punto le dijo que no le interesaba conocer un cabaret con show 24 horas.

\- ¡Gracias! Esto es genial!

Caminaban por una avenida bastante concurrida. Suzume lo sujetaba de la mano riéndose como típica borracha feliz.

Y el anillo estaba ahí. ¡Le dijo que si! Sin dudarlo, sin pensarlo. La amaba, nunca tendría palabras suficientes para describir lo que Suzume trajo a su vida.

Era la mujer de su vida y la quería ahí por siempre. Fue cuando la vio, a lo lejos. Llamándolo.

\- ¿Qué más hacemos? Creo que hay un espectáculo de fuentes bailarinas…

-Fuentes danzantes, y eso fue hace horas, mujer.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Entonces?

Quedaron frente a frente, ella sonriéndole como siempre, y el mirándola con seriedad… como siempre.

Por eso le tomó un par de segundos a Yosano procesar lo que salió de labios de su prometido.

-Creo que quiero casarme, ahora.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

Su grito llamó la atención de la gente que estaba a su alrededor.

-Hay una capilla cerca, casémonos mujer.

-Pero, pero, tu padre… mis padres… tu hermano. -La pelinegra estaba bastante más sobria. -Ellos están planeando la boda…

-Estoy yo, estás tú. -La apretó contra él. - ¿Necesitamos la boda pomposa?

-Mmmm, no. De hecho, me atemoriza un poco lo que estén planeando nuestras familias.

\- ¿Necesitas el buffet…? -Los ojos de la mujer se iluminaron. -No, espera. Deja reformulo la pregunta. ¿Quieres algo más, aparte de unirte a mí? ¿Cualquiera de las anteriores?

-Lo del buffet… -Una vena se instaló rápidamente en el rubio. - ¡Es broma, es broma! -Se sonrojó y le acarició la cara. -No, no necesito nada más que a ti, frente al juez. -Observó su vestido negro con lunares blancos. -Aunque un vestido blanco, no me caería mal… Yuyuka puede ser muy molesta cuando se lo propone.

Daiki sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía. - ¿Entonces…?

-Vayamos a que nos case algún personaje raro.

* * *

Así que se encontraban en la típica noche americana cliché. Casándose en una noche de locura en una capilla de Las Vegas, con Elvis de ministro.

-Sarumaru me va a comer vivo.

-Hey, la novia ya viene.

El tipo de patillas lo codeó y un sonrojo, de esos que sólo ella le podía causar hizo aparición.

Se separaron y cada quién consiguió ropa para la ocasión. ¿Dónde fue a meterse esa mujer?

Un delicado ramo de flores lilas y blancas iba entre sus manos. Caminó hacia él sonriéndole con un brillo sin igual.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

\- ¡En una tienda de segunda mano! ¿A que es lindo? También conseguí los zapatos ahí.

-Estas preciosa, Suzume.

-G-gracias.

Un vestido beige a las rodillas con algo de encaje en la parte de arriba y unos zapatos de piso del mismo tono, la convirtieron en la novia más guapa. Su corto cabello estaba rizado y la boca roja, lo tentaba a saltarse la ceremonia y besarla, ya mismo.

Mientras que él, había conseguido un pantalón y chaleco color caqui, con una camisa y un moño azul. Sin querer sus atuendos habían combinado a la perfección entre sí.

\- ¿Listos?

Elvis les habló en inglés. Y aunque Mamura tuvo que hacer de traductor para que Suzume entendiera todo, la sensación entre ellos era mágica.

¿Qué sus familias pegarían el grito en el cielo?

¡A él no le interesaba! Se estaba casando con la mujer que amaba y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Salieron de la capilla aún con adrenalina, papeles y fotos en mano.

\- ¿Y ahora?

-Ni idea. -El rubio la besó una vez. -Sorpréndeme Suzume Mamura.

-Bien, pero antes… ¿Cena en el restaurante del hotel, Daiki Mamura?

-Tú y la comida… -Rodó los ojos, pero aun así la siguió como fiel compañero que serían de ahora en adelante.

\- ¡Cierto! -Se acercó a él, mostró sus manos con los anillos y sacó una foto con su teléfono. -Ahora… -Tecleó algo y un bip, lo alertó que algo había hecho. -Creo que es una buena forma de enterarlos a todos.

-Qué hiciste, mujer?

Le enseño su celular donde se mostraba la foto en Facebook.

 _Acontecimiento Importante._

 _Mamura Daiki y Yosano Suzume han contraído matrimonio._

 _Amigos, familia. ¡Nos hemos casado! ¿A que nos vemos geniales? ¡Nos vemos en unos días!_

\- ¡Mi papá se va a poner como loco!

\- ¿Has pensado en mi tío? -Vibró su celular. -Diablos, creo que tu familia será la primera en enterarse…

 _A Daichi Mamura esto le sorprende._

 _¡Se atrevieron! ¡Ohhhh papá tiene que ver esto, hermano!_

El aludido apagó su móvil, seguido del de su esposa. -Los prendemos más tarde… y le diremos al hotel que no nos pase llamadas.

-Me agrada la idea….

Esa noche tan loca, siempre sería de ellos.

* * *

Epílogo

\- ¡Chica patata! ¿Cómo te atreviste?

\- ¿Yuyuka? -Togyuu se talló los ojos. - ¿Por qué gritas?

-Al menos, parece que se casó con algo decente… -Tecleó algo y se colocó el celular en la oreja. -Contesta… contesta… -Lo codeó. -Pásame tu celular. Se lo dio sin preguntar, ya estaba acostumbrado a sus arranques cuando se trataba de Yosano. -Si no me contesta Tsuru, Inukai, sí.

\- ¿Para qué llamas a los novios de tus amigas?

\- ¿Inukai? Despierta a Tsuru por mí, ¿quieres?... Oh si, ya sé la hora. Pero me urge. Aquí espero. -Mientras en un celular hablaba tecleaba en el otro. - ¿Por qué no me sorprende que Kame tampoco conteste? ¿Sarumaru? Hola, si… ¿Podrías comunicarme con Kame? Gracias.

Ahora sí, dejo el sueño de lado y analizó a su novia.

-Bien, ¿chicas? -Las puso en altavoz.

-Esto es extremo, inclusive para ti Yuyuka.

-Mañana Manabu y yo, tenemos trabajo temprano, ¿sabes?

-¿Entonces no han visto su Facebook, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Te parece que checo mis redes sociales a las 4 de la mañana?

-Ohhhh, créanme, van a querer hacerlo. Vean el muro de Suzume.

Guiado por la curiosidad. Sacó su laptop y abrió raudamente una pestaña a la ventana que tenía abierta antes de irse a dormir. Su quijada quedó totalmente abierta.

\- ¡No se atrevió!

\- ¡Suzume y Daiki no desaprovecharon el tiempo en Estados Unidos, eh!

\- ¡Joder! ¡Que se echó la soga al cuello antes de lo debido! ¡Ouch! Dolió Nana.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Jamás lo hubiera creído de Mamura!

-Yosano, perdón, la nueva Señora Mamura, siempre termina sorprendiéndome.

\- ¿Quién me apoya en mi plan de matarla lentamente y con una buena dosis de tortura, de por medio?

\- ¡Venga! Que esos dos ya estaban atrasando mucho la boda.

-Yo estaba pensando en que esos dos no se casarían nunca.

-Chicas, chicos, Yuyuka se comunica después. -Terminó todas las llamadas, cerró la computadora. Abrazó a su novia y la acurrucó contra él. -Ahora, déjalos disfrutar su luna de miel, y en cuanto regresen yo mismo te llevaré a que los embosques al aeropuerto. ¿Trato? Y si quieres, te haré segunda al momento de atormentarlos, ¿bien?

\- ¿Lo prometes?

-Promesa. -La besó en los labios. -Y ahora… ¿Podemos regresar a dormir?

-Por el momento, pero en la tarde iré a ver a sus padres y a Yukichi-san. Estarán igual de molestos que yo…

-Sip, sip, lo que quieras mi pequeña vengadora.

-Gracias, Togyuu.

Lo abrazó y se obligó a dormir las horas restantes.

- _Ohhhh, chica patata. Prepárate._

* * *

 ** _NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

 ** _Totalmente inspirada mientras escuchaba al guapo de Bruno Mars y su canción: Marry you._**

 ** _Reviews?_**

 ** _Gracias!_**

 ** _aDiOs!_**


End file.
